


Сборник драбблов (Natsume Yuujinchou)

by zingefuri



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Self-cest, fem!Takashi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткие истории, собранные в одном месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дочь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейко. Ее чувства от рождения ребенка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 2-21 феста на diary.ru.

Не взять ее на руки никак: хрупкая, мягкая, держать с непривычки тяжело. Так и лежит в кроватке, сонно хмурясь в солнечный полдень. Рейко ловит двумя пальцами крошечную младенческую ладошку, смотрит в глаза — голубые еще, с вертикальным кошачьим зрачком.  
Такими глазами люди видят ёкай.  
— Вот ради чего умер мой сын! — бормочет угнездившаяся в кресле у окна старуха. — Чтобы сумасшедшая не знала, что с его ребенком делать!  
— Помолчите.  
Старуха шамкает беззубым ртом, бормочет под нос проклятья, но умолкает и снова принимается за вязание. Рейко понимает ее: прожив столько, начинаешь думать, что точно умрешь раньше своих детей, только бы успеть внуков увидеть — а если случается горе, то бьет стократ.  
Бабушка вяжет носочки для дочери своего беспутного сына, упокоившегося на кладбище месяц назад, и сердце ее обливается кровью. А там, где боль встречается со страхом, рождается злоба…  
Рейко ловит пушистого ёкай, сунувшего любопытный нос в кроватку. Вот она, сила только-только укрепившейся в теле души. Надо бы скорее дать дочке имя, пока не учуял кто посильнее, да старуха упрямится. Назвать, дескать, тетка должна, отцова сестра, а пока и так поживет.  
— Ты почему такая тихая сегодня, любовь моя? — шепчет Рейко, прижавшись щекой к нежным пушком обметанной головке. — А поплакать как же?  
Дочь смотрит по-взрослому серьезно.


	2. Такаши/Рейко

Её сейчас никто не видит — кроме Нянко-сенсея, конечно, — зато Такаши как на ладони. Токо-сан рассказывает о встрече с давней подругой, только что вернувшейся из Токио, Шигеру-сан рассеянно скользит взглядом по комнате, то и дело поддакивая.

Такаши тоже пытается слушать и поддакивать, скользя взглядом так же расслабленно, но к его спине прижимается мягкое и округлое, язык и зубы облизывают-кусают уши и шею, прохладные пальцы ложатся на живот под рубашкой, скользят под ремень.

Давясь остатками риса, Такаши чуть раздвигает ноги. Смотрит только на дно чашки, а речь Токо-сан журчит невнятно и неслышно, будто порожистая река.

Убегая вслед за Такаши наверх, Рейко громко топочет и смеётся.


	3. Поддельный ёкай

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 2-10. АУ. Семья Фудзивара потомственные оммёдзи. Как будет развиваться жизнь Нацуме?

— У тебя все получится.  
Голос Токо-сан журчит в полутьме звонким ручьем на каменистом склоне — напряженный свист и шелест ткани, звон подвесок и плеск дождевых капель придают ему особое очарование. Такаши слушает невнимательно: ему только что выкрасили хной руки, и нужно держать их так, чтобы не запачкаться.  
— Посмотри на меня, — просит Токо-сан.  
Ее чуткие пальцы рисуют на лице Такаши замысловатый узор, поверх которого ляжет маска — чтобы наверняка. Такаши Нацуме перестает быть человеком все сильней с каждой минутой, с каждым скупым движением рисовальщика приближается к той своей сущности, которую люди зовут «ёкай». Подсохшая хна отшелушится, оставив после себя слабый след, выгорит дотла пучок вымоченной в крови аякаши полыни, — и настанет время заворачиваться в кимоно.  
Поверх белого — желтое, поверх желтого — золотое, поверх золотого — нежно-фиолетовое, едва выглядывающее из-под верхнего, карминно-красного. Такаши теряется в его насыщенном цвете, становится бледным, будто всю кровь из него выпила ткань; хна набирает силу.  
По карминно-красному шелку летят серебряные ястребы, задевая верхушки малахитово зеленых гор. Такаши осторожно ступает босыми ногами, привыкая к мелким шажкам, гремит всеми пришитыми-надетыми-спрятанными в складках ткани украшениями. Руки Шигеру-сана, который грубее, затягивают на его шее неширокий ошейник.  
Его голос резок, будто ворочающий многотонные глыбы сель — раскаты грома подходят как фон удачно — Шигеру-сан говорит о деле.  
— Ты аякаши, когда-то бывший человеком, и ты ненавидишь людей. Запомни это.  
— Да, Шигеру-сан.  
— Люди продали тебя за гроши другим людям, которые делали неподобающие вещи. Запоминай.  
— Да, Шигеру-сан.  
— Ловушки расставлены в нескольких местах — спрашивай дорогу к ним, проси проводить. Ты запомнил?  
— Да, Шигеру-сан.  
— Удачи, Такаши. Мы любим тебя.  
— Да, Токо-сан, Шигеру-сан.  
Такаши выпускают наружу, в мокрый лес, напоследок как следует окурив дымом ладана и чертополоха. Сила расходится от него волнами, приманивая ёкай. Он не чувствует себя человеком, и скользить по прелой листве оказывается легко, и дождь стучится в легкий бамбуковый зонт. Карминно-красное кимоно видно на тропинке издалека, видно, как с горы спускается яркий всполох, ступая мелкими шажками.  
Заброшенный дом, едва-едва удерживаемый от того, чтобы прогнить и развалиться от старости, в ожидании замирает. Семья Фудживара, впервые решившаяся на подлость, надеется победить.  
Яркое пятно движется вместе с дождевыми потоками, которые земля уже не может принять — книзу. Сквозь унылую серость туч проглядывает алый закат, рассыпаясь над темно-зеленым лесом; в небе кружат черные силуэты птиц. Мир повторяет узоры на кимоно, стремясь услужить.  
Такаши идет долго, но проходит всего ничего — выносливости нет, ноги быстро начинают гудеть от непривычного шага. Усердно отгоняя мысль о наказании за испорченную вещь, он садится на мокрый пенек, зажимает ручку зонтика подмышкой. Наказания не будет, Фудживара еще ни разу его не наказывали, а ведь он в первый же день опрокинул вазу с цветами на алтаре…  
— Я не видела тебя здесь раньше.  
От неожиданности легенду удается вспомнить не сразу, Такаши теряется, цепляется за ручку зонта беспомощным движением. Ёкай терпеливо ждет ответа, покачиваясь на ветру всем телом. Она похожа на столетнее дерево, которое кто-то выкопал из земли и одел в белую юкату — у нее бугристое, в трещинах лицо цвета дубовой коры и длинные ветви-руки.  
— Мою поляну застроили, я ищу новую. Не знаешь, есть ли тут поблизости подходящая?  
Страх сковывает язык Такаши, делает его непослушным, вялым. У него едва получается невнятное бормотание, неубедительное настолько, что он сам себе не верит. Не верит и ёкай, качает головой и всем телом, готовясь уйти.  
— Не буду тебе помогать. Не буду-не буду, никто тебе не поможет, иди дальше, дальше, иди один.  
Белая юката растворяется в лесу, затихает старческий скрип — а Такаши готов заплакать. Он не может вести ёкай в ловушки, но не хочет и расстраивать Фудживара, таких добрых, спасших его от переездов из дома в дом. Неуверенность заставляет его чувствовать себя маленьким и глупым.  
Он отправляется дальше, только когда дождь становится редкой капелью. Зонтик уже не кажется легким, шагать по скользкой земле тяжело, ветки, камни и корни впиваются в босые ноги — Такаши все-таки человеческий ребенок, как бы ни притворялся кем-то другим.  
Когда он готов уже повернуть к ближайшей ловушке, чтобы снять наконец влажные кимоно, звенящие на каждом шагу украшения и запотевшую маску, появляется еще ёкай. Проносится мимо так, что увидеть его только краем глаза получается, останавливается на дороге к ловушке, отрезая путь.  
— Вкусненький, — шипит. Его змеиный раздвоенный язык пробует тяжелый воздух.  
Такаши отмирает быстро — думал, уже отвык от преследования — и едва не падает, сделав слишком широкий шаг. Ёкай смеется, замахивается рукой, на которой каждый ноготь заточен остро. Ткань кимоно трещит оглушительно, по ногам течет горячая кровь, но теперь получится убежать — перерезанный оби тяжело оседает на землю.  
Ёкай несется по лесу, смеясь весело, взахлеб.  
Другая ловушка далеко, почти у самого дома, и Такаши бежит вокруг этой, побросав в мокрый мох зонтик, кимоно и звенящие украшения. Ветки бьют по голой коже больнее, ткань нижнего легкого кимоно рвется под когтями охотнее. Ёкай подгоняет криками и жгучими несерьезными ранками, готовясь убить, когда гонка наскучит, а круг ловушки все ближе, уже мелькают в листве первые печати…  
— Надоело! — кричит ёкай.  
Увернуться от когтей не получается: на шее Такаши, чуть выше ошейника, раскрывается широкий разрез. Он бежит вперед, роняя кровь, на ватных ногах — и падает кому-то на руки, сам не понимая, что случилось.  
— Завтра получится лучше, — шепчет ему на ухо Токо-сан, прижимая рану чуткой рукой.

 

Заманить ёкай в ловушку бывает непросто: слух о мальчике со шрамом на шее разнесся по всей долине.  
— Не ходи в тот лес, — шепчет призрак, смешно изогнув длинную шею.  
— У нас завелся предатель, — охают пни на открытых полянках.  
— Он уводит ёкай к экзорцистам! — кричит двухвостая кошка.  
Нацуме закрывает лицо руками, выкрашенными хной, сжимает пряжку плетеного ошейника. Ёкай рассказывают о нем самом, доверительно заглядывая в глаза, хватая за красные пальцы; иногда идут следом — хотят сожрать.  
Нацуме вкусно пахнет. Это его работа.


	4. Мадара/Таки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мадара|Таки. Мадара в облике человека, притворяясь другом Нацуме, мстит Таки за все ее "Киисааа!!!!!'' H! (пожелание заказчика: человеческая форма Мадары - не Такаши и не Рэйко)

Таки не сразу понимает, почему бежит к этой девушке, разглядывающей витрину. Видит знакомый цвет волос и прическу, узнает одежду и манеру чуть отставлять ногу в сторону, когда думаешь о чем-то приятном, замечает, что ее ногти выкрашены любимым блестящим лаком.  
Понимает, только когда берет девушку за локоть — куртка и на ощупь кажется знакомой — разворачивает к себе и смотрит на собственное лицо.  
Перед Таки стоит вторая Таки, похожая как две капли воды, в той же одежде. Улыбается разве что непривычно, ехидно и отталкивающе, да в глазах плещется животный восторг.  
— Привет, мучительница животных, — говорит вторая Таки, и настоящая отшатывается от неожиданности. Голос-то у нее не женский, скрипучий, но тоже знакомый.  
— Нянко-сенсей?  
Вторая Таки, Таки-обманщица, звонко смеется и забегает в магазин. Настоящая неловко мнется на пороге, раздумывая, не лучше ли будет сначала сказать Нацуме, что с его милым телохранителем не всё в порядке, но потом спешит следом.  
— Какие очаровательные близняшки, — слышит настоящая Таки за своей спиной.  
— С ума сошли — одеваться так похоже.  
Поддельная Таки-нахалка показывает настоящей язык, выглядывая из-за стеллажей, бегает по магазину, сшибая людей с ног, переворачивая тележки с продуктами, оставляя на белой плитке черные полосы от подошв. Никто не пытается ее остановить, потому что следом бежит еще одна девочка, похожая на первую как две капли воды. Во всеобщей суматохе кто-то кричит, кто-то зовет охрану, кто-то ошалело сидит на полу в окружении разноцветных оберток.  
Обе они останавливаются в коридорчике, оканчивающемся тупиком. Здесь только запертые двери с блестящими на ярком свету табличками: «бойлерная», «служебный туалет», «склад». Из торгового зала слышны уверенные указания охраны.  
— Идем сюда, — говорит поддельная Таки хриплым мужским голосом.  
Настоящая заходит вслед за ней в туалет.  
Здесь свежо пахнет хлором, дверь закрывается на прочную щеколду. Настоящей Таки немного страшно, ведь Таки-Нянко стоит совсем рядом, касаясь ее плечом, и не может теперь бежать — а чем Таки-Нянко заменит игру в догонялки?  
За дверью топочет охрана, дергает ручки. Обе Таки затаиваются, задерживают дыхание, вслушиваются в удаляющиеся шаги.  
— Ух, — вздыхает Нянко-сенсей своим хриплым голосом, и в темноте легко представить, что он по-прежнему кот, — а теперь повеселимся.  
Таки чувствует прикосновение прохладной ладошки — ее ладошки — к своей щеке, теплое дыхание совсем рядом. Из раковины по правую руку от них капает вода, и за шиворот Таки падают большие холодные капли.  
— Какая милашка, — шепчет темнота ее украденным голосом.  
У блеска для губ поддельной Таки другой — виноградный — вкус.


	5. Мадара/fem!Нацуме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-27. Мадара | Fem! Нацуме. Реакция Мадары на неожиданную смену пола Нацуме.

Казалось, Мадара всерьез задумался, даже мохнатую голову чуть склонил вбок, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Нацуме. Тот только-только сел на постели и приготовился зевнуть, только-только выпростал из-под теплого одеяла ногу, не до разговоров ему:  
— Чего это ты?  
— Никак не могу понять, чем вы, люди, отличаетесь.  
— Что уж тут непонятно может быть, Нянко-сенсей?  
Мадара только хвостами махнул — чего, мол, ждать от тебя еще — и снова вытянулся, занял собой всю комнату почти, заполнил белоснежным мехом. Голову уложил на лапы, а лапы — на освободившийся футон.  
Нацуме зевнул и потянулся: не проснуться никак, накануне всю ночь приходили за именами духи. Принялся было расстегивать пуговицы на пижаме, но замер с открытым для еще одного зевка ртом. Вспомнил.  
— Эй, Нянко-сенсей?  
— Что такое, мальчишка?  
— Давай, смотри внимательно, в чем различие.  
Тишина воцарилась, какой в мире людей никогда не бывает: только плеск карпов в пруду за окном да тихое сопение Нацуме. Пуговицы выходили из петель со скрипом, пижаму-то новую пришлось купить, слышно было, как упала на пол рубашка.  
— Девичье тело совсем другое, — прошептал Нацуме, откинул с груди длинную прядь волос. Внезапный порыв перегорел, оставив после себя растерянность и смущение. Будто другого человека перед ёкай раздевал, не себя.  
Мадара ткнулся мокрым носом Нацуме в живот, а потом лизнул.  
— Думаешь, я помню, как ты выглядел раньше?


	6. Матоба/Нацуме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Матоба|Натсуме. Выжидать пока Такаши не исполнится 18 и когда он уедет учиться в город от Фудзивар. Начать преследовать Натсуме.

Сигнализация, похоже, сломана — визжит каждый час, как по расписанию, выдергивая Нацуме из сна.  
Он в который раз вылезает из-под одеяла, захлопывает дверь (только бы ключи остались в кармане рубашки, только бы) и мучительно медленно спускается в лифте. Истошный вой слышно и отсюда, но звук приглушенный, смазанный; такой убаюкивает лучше колыбельной.  
У машины никого нет — еще бы, в третий раз ложная тревога — и Нацуме отключает сигнализацию. Вой обрывается с мягким призвуком, похожим на мурчание. Ключи от квартиры приятно оттягивают карман, но возвращаться туда нет сил: все они ушли на беготню туда-сюда и попытки заснуть.  
Нацуме устраивается на пассажирском сиденье (хочешь меня здесь оставить? Вот он я!). Разглядывает пятнистую от фонарного света улицу.  
То тут, то там его взгляд привлекают разноцветные освещенные окна. Здесь, в городе, всегда найдется тот, кому не спится, и мимо то и дело едут вооруженные фарами автомобили.  
Теперь Нацуме не спит тоже.  
В бардачке лежит ворох дорожных карт, вторая аптечка и надкусанный шоколадный батончик. Его Нацуме отбрасывает на заднее сиденье, шарит в кармане на дверце. Ли давным-давно спрятал где-то здесь пачку сигарет.  
Уже закуривая, Нацуме думает, что завтра после занятий надо заехать в автомастерскую, прикидывает, сколько взять с собой денег, покупает в своем воображении большой стакан упоительно горячего горького кофе. Мечтания согревают даже сейчас, когда никакого кофе еще в помине нет, и становится заметен холод.  
Нацуме заводит машину (интересно, сколько бензина она сожжет за полчаса), всё еще глядя вперед и чуть вбок, на горящие окна своей съемной квартирки, и краем глаза отмечает неладное, когда уже поздно.  
Когда дверца со стороны водительского сиденья открылась, Матоба устроился на нем, по-хозяйски сложив руки на руле, и тронулся с места.  
— Ты что, больше не видишь ёкай?  
(Что происходит?)  
Нацуме растерянно смотрит на сигарету в своей руке. Думает, что неплохо было бы озвучить эту мысль.  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает он, и оказывается, что сон еще не вышел из его голоса, оставил хриплым.  
Матоба смотрит со снисходительной насмешкой. Пятна фонарного света освещают его лицо неравномерно: то становится видно, как он повзрослел за прошедшие годы, то тень пожирает все подробности, обгладывает черный силуэт.  
Догадка подбрасывает Нацуме на сиденье, и он поворачивает к себе зеркало заднего вида. В отражении чернильное пятно, едва заметное в полумраке, сует под листок с заклинанием огрызок батончика вместе с оберткой.  
— Не видишь ёкай — носи очки, — советует Матоба.  
Они проезжают немного по грунтовой дороге и останавливаются. Свет фар тычет в нарисованный на земле затейливый круг.  
Нацуме кривится, тушит сигарету в пепельнице, смотрит на Матобу, стараясь показать взглядом протест, гнев и отвращение. Тот слегка улыбается; повязка на глазу сбилась вбок, и видно переплетение шрамов.  
— Ну нет, — говорит Нацуме, глядя на шрамы и только. — Хватит.  
Матоба кивает всё с той же улыбкой и кладет ладонь на его колено. Ведет выше, пальцы сжимаются, и это больно.  
— Мне действительно нужна твоя помощь, — шепчет Матоба, наклоняясь к Нацуме.  
Свет фар бросается в него тенями, уродует.  
Поцелуй выходит неловким — они умудряются стукнуться носами и зубами, кусают друг другу губы и языки. Нацуме вспоминает, как классно было с Ли, даже если сделать поправку на закисший вкус никотина в его рту, и отталкивает Матобу.  
Тот цепляется за руль, растерянно облизывает губы. Тяжело дышит, всё еще держит лицо — пытается казаться страшным злодеем из детства.  
— Выметайся из моей машины.  
Они встречаются взглядами, и Нацуме чувствует, как внутри него, где-то в животе, тяжело ворочается духовная сила. Она подсказывает ему: Матоба следил за тобой всё время, пока ты сдавал экзамены, учился и влюблялся. Он видел, как Шигеру-сан подарил тебе эту машину — протянул ключи со смущенной улыбкой, а у тебя сердце зашлось и щеки заалели. Посмеялся над тем, как легко и охотно ты кинулся в подвернувшуюся любовь. Раньше тебя заметил, что взрослость отбирает пропуск в мир ёкай.  
Нацуме вспоминает незамеченные черные кляксы, что вились вокруг него, и им овладевает скопившаяся неистовая ярость.  
— Я сказал, выметайся.  
Здесь фонарей нет, и Матоба быстро исчезает в темноте.  
Нацуме пересаживается на нагретое чужим телом сиденье (неплохо было бы сейчас заехать к Ли). Незамеченная черная тень устало сутулится за его спиной.


End file.
